The Necklass Of grande puissance
by Izzy93
Summary: Nina starts having dreams about the death of her parents and later a boy comes in her dreams and claims that he wants to tell her the truth about something. Will Nina find out the truth?


This is my first story. Please review. I will put up the next chapter soon. Thanks

_** NINA **_ "Come on, find me already" I thought annoyed because it wasn't fun hiding in a small closet. My parents have never been good at playing hide and seek sometime I wonder if they ever try to find me in the first place.

"I...THUD!" I froze "That sound was just my imagination" I tried unsuccessfully to convince myself. My blonde hair fell over my bright green eyes as I tried to listen harder, I brushed my hair off my eyes.

I heard the door knob turn and I froze again my heart was pounding inside my chest so hard that I was afraid that it might come out. Sweat covered my forehead as I saw the door slowly opening. I saw my parents stagger inside the room and behind them were two men came in, they both wore a mask on their face. The masks resembled the face of a demon. Its eyes had a sinister look in them, its lips were fixed in a twisted, evil smile and its face was completely red. They both pushed my parents down to their knees.

The first man said in a deep voice "The girl isn't here, you said she'd be here Joe". "I-I saw her here the n-night be-before" stammered the second one. "You moron you can't even keep track of a girl" yelled the first man to the man named Joe. I could see terror in Joe's eyes. "wha-what are y-you going to d-do with us" stammered my mom in fear. "Well, that's a surprise" the first man said, I could hear the smile in his voice".

"We are going to leave that daughter of yours a little surprise" Joe said recovering his courage and with that before my parents had a chance to scream. The men grabbed my parents and cut their throats. I quickly covered my mouth to stop a scream as I watched my parents slowly suffering and life leaving their body. When my parents were dead the men cut of the head of my parents and put them on the bed in such a way that if anyone came in they could have sworn that the heads eyes were following them.

"What about the daughter" Joe asked. "Leave her" the second man said and they exited the room. I didn't come out after they left, I was too afraid to move even if I wanted to. When I finally heard the sirens of the police and got out of the closet and went downstairs. When the police officer saw me and walked up to me and asked "who are you miss and what are you doing here". "My parents, murdered, men in mask" was all I could chock out. "What are you talking about miss" the police officer asked.

I just pointed upstairs. The police officer went upstairs. I waited on the couch still in shock as I waited for him to return.

After a while he finally came down, I knew he was upstairs for up to twenty minutes but it felt like years. He came and said to me "I'm sorry about your parents" his eyes were full of sympathy but there was doubt and suspicion to. My parents died, my parents died and he thinks I murdered them, I mean how could I do that' I thought furiously but I didn't say anything out loud.

I looked up again to ask if he could help me. As soon as I looked up I froze my blood turned cold. The Officers skin had turned deadly pale and his eyes were coal black and they were so deep and if you stared at them it felt like you would fall into them and keep falling for eternity. "YOU MUSSST DIE" the officer said in a deep, frightening and snake like voice.

Before I could run the police officer grabbed me by the neck and squeezed it, I screamed as I felt the life draining from me as the officer squeezed my neck harder and harder while laughing menacingly and repeating "Nina, Nina, Nina, and Nina" again and again. I suddenly felt something hit me and woke up with a start. My best friends Danielle and Josh were shaking me and calling my name again and again. "Wa-whats going on" I asked confused.

"You have been sleeping since the first period" Danielle said annoyed. "What period is it now" I asked in a daze, I could still feel the fear and hear the voice of the men and my parents screams, thee dream still felt real. "It's the fifth period" Josh said. I jumped up surprised "WHAT!" I exclaimed.

Josh started laughing at my expression and Danielle shot him an annoyed look. "Come on we have to get going or we'll miss biology.

We ran together to the class. We weren't late Mr. Gate was hadn't come in the class yet. We quietly slipped into our seats' Gates came in after about five minutes. He started lecturing us on a new topic in Bio called Co-ordination and Control. I tried to pay attention, but my mind was filled with the images of my dream even though I was trying to forget them. I signed and put my head in my hands. 'Why can't I forget it' I thought and signed again. "Miss Nina can you answer the question please" Mr. Gates said pulling me out of my train of thoughts.

"Umm" I said confused and then I remembered where I was. "Movement" I guessed and the whole class laughed. I saw Annie McCoy smirking in my direction. I felt my face growing red. "The Question was what was the length of a nerve cells in diameter, please pay attention Miss Nina" Mr. Gates said crossly." I am sorry" I said looking down.

I paid attention for the rest of the time, when the bell finally rang. I stood up from my seat and grabbed my books. Annie came over and threw the books out of my hand and laughed. "Hey look its Nina the head of geeks every where" she said and smirked.

The only to people who were as snotty as she was were Mary and Alison her best friends. They laughed at what Annie said like it was the funniest joke in the word or something. "Well chow loser" she said and she and her best friends flipped their hair and turned around and walked away as Danielle and Josh made their way here.

"What did they want" Danielle asked. "Being as snotty as usual" I replied "and in other word same as always. "Yeah" Josh replied. The rest of the day passed in a blur. The teachers did their lectures and stuff. When at last the final bell rang. "YESS!" I thought and stood up but just as I was about to leave, my crush James Jacoby came up to me.

J.J "Hey, Nina what's up".

Me "Nothing, just chilling" 'What" I thought "did I just say that, I can't believe it, he must think that I am a total dork'.

J.J "Cool, well I wanted to ask you if you would go and watch a movie with me tomorrow night at seven".

I couldn't believe my ears, JAMES IS ASKING ME ON A DATE!. Me "Sure tomorrow sounds great" I said as casually as I could manage.

"Cool, see ya later" James said with a smile and walked away. I quickly ran to the class where Danielle was for Math. I came there just as she was coming out of her room. "Hi. Are you alright" she said noticing my exited expression. was my excitement really that visible I thought surprised.

We started walking and when we reached Josh's locker. I saw him shoving books in it. "Hey, someone looks bouncy and exited" Josh said to me. "Is it really that visible" I asked annoyed. "Yep it is" Danielle said. "Whatever, I have to tell you something, JAMES JUST ASKED ME ON A DATE TOMMOROW!"I exclaimed.

"Really that is so cool" Danielle said "What are you going to wear". "I don't know can you come to my house today and help me decide please" I asked.

"Of course, where are you going" she asked almost as exited as me. "To the movies" I replied. "That's so cool and I wonder-". Josh interrupted by saying " I'm really happy for you and all but please no girl talk right now, I'm getting bored".

I rolled my eyes Josh sometimes, Okay well most of the times got annoyed, he wasn't really into talking about boys and stuff but he didn't interrupt us often. "Ok what do you want to talk about" I asked. "You know the math competition that's held every year" he said. "Yeah" Danielle said. "Well, I made it in the team" he said exited. "That's cool" I told him slapping him a high five.

Well Danielle and I really thought it was dorky but it meant a lot to josh so we didn't say anything. Well it was a dorky thing but apart from that josh was really cool. "I need your help" josh said. "What's the problem" I asked. "Will you first promise to help me" josh asked not meeting our gaze. "Wow this must be bad if josh wants us to promise first" Danielle whispered to me confused". I nodded and said "We promise". "The team needs two more people in the team and I want you guys to be in it". "No way!" Danielle said.

"Yeah why would we want to do that?". I said looking at him like he was crazy. "Please, the team cant compete with only four people". "Ok" I said unwillingly "we'll do it". "Are you crazy" Danielle asked incredulously.

"It means a lot to him plus we promised" I whispered to her. "Fine" She said giving up "We'll do the Math thingy". "Yay" he said happily and wrapped us in a bear hug. I smiled at him when he finally released me.

It felt good to make him and Danielle happy, they were my best friends after all. "You guys want to do homework together" I asked.

"Sure" Danielle and Josh chorused together. Josh was grinning from ear to ear. Josh was talking about the math team. I tried to pay attention but my mind kept wondering who those men were, the one from my dream.

I tried to think of reasons anyone would want to kill my parents but I couldn't think of any, I was nine when they died and as far as I can remember, they were nice and really kind and I cant believe anyone could hate them.

We arrived at my house and walked in. "You make yourselves a home, I'll get some snacks and then we'll study" I said as I turned around and walked towards the kitchen. 'Let's see what we have' I thought opening the fridge. I took out three sodas and three packets of cheese rings and went to my bedroom.

They had stacked all the books needed for the homework. "Ok first Math" I said. "Question one: AP-6-11/2-5" Danielle read out loud. "Easy" Josh said as he started writing. "Umm…. I don't get it" I said confused. "Its easy" Josh said and started explaining it to me. He wasn't like Mrs. Hills my math teacher who was impatient. He slowly explained it to me and after doing it twenty time I got it.

Then I did all the math questions while he did his. He checked my answers and they were ALL RIGHT!. I couldn't believe it, the topic was really hard for me and I rarely got half the questions right but this time I GOT ALL OF THEM RIGHT!. Then we moved on to the next subject which is Science. Me and Josh did that in about ten minutes because it was really easy but Danielle was stuck so we both explained it to her and after half an hour she got it. Well I can't really blame her because sometimes science can be a lot hard.

We then moved on to the next subject which was History. Danielle had already done that between classes so we just copied off hers. When we were done "What do we do now" josh asked. "Well I have got Breaking dawn part 2 DVD, we can watch that". "sure"

Danielle said. It was five in the afternoon when we were done with our homework. We gathered all the cheese ring packets and the sodas and went downstairs. I put in the DVD

as the others sat on the sofa with the stuff. When the movie started I thought it was going to be boring but it turned out to be amazing!. We were all engrossed in the movie. I had a lot of fun. We laughed and talked at some parts during the movie.

When the movie ended it was almost seven in the afternoon so they had to go home because it was a school night. I walked them to the door. "bye" Danielle said.

"Yeah bye we'll see you in school tomorrow" josh said. They turned back to leave but josh turned back to face me, grinned and said "Good luck with Mr. Wonderful". I rolled my eyes and said "Goodbye" to both off them.

I watched them leave and closed the door when I couldn't see them anymore. I watched TV until 9pm. I cooked a Chicken with salad and ate it. I went to bed at 11pm and went to sleep. I was in my room and somehow I knew it was a dream.

I was sitting there in my bed. I could feel it in my bones that something exiting was about to happen. Suddenly I saw a bright light coming from the window and a second later a boy came flying in. He was about my age maybe a year or two younger. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. There seamed to be a sort of light around him. "Nina" he spoke my name softly. His voice was clear and smooth like silk.

"Who are y-you" I asked stammering a bit. "I'm here to help you, to tell you the truth" he said. "What truth" I asked. "The truth of your life of you" he said. I couldn't tell why even though he was flying two feet of the floor and had a light around him I couldn't tell why maybe it was because I some how knew it was all a dream but what ever a reason I felt safe with him. "That you are a…..". I woke up because of a loud noise. I sat up and saw it was a alarm clock and turned it off. I ran a hand through my hair. 'Who was that boy', 'what was the truth he kept talking about' I wandered.

I looked at the alarm clock and froze. Oh My God, the bus is about to arrive. I quickly took a shower, got dressed and gobbled up the food without tasting it. I grabbed my bag and ran to the bus stop. I barely made it there, I hopped in the bus and took my usual seat next to Danielle and josh. Tina walked up to me and said "hey Nina what's up" she said happily.

"I'm fine thanks" I replied. "welcome, got to go see you later" she said and with a final wave she went to sit by her boyfriend Ben.

"I had a dream last night…" I said slowly not sure whether to tell them or not. "What was it about" Danielle asked. "Its probably related to Mr. won…." He stopped in the mid sentence something he saw on my face told him that I was dead serious. "Nothing" I said quietly. I didn't want to tell them right now, I first wanted to find out by myself a little about those dreams before evolving them. I know they are my best friends but it could be dangerous I thought as I tried to reason with myself. "Aww come on I was just kidding, I promise no jokes" josh said. "Yeah no jokes" Danielle said.

"Its not that" I assured them "I just don't want to talk about it right now" I said quietly. "Ok, now ok I am going to prank Mr. Gates" Josh said. "How" Danielle asked. "You know the chair from the play we held last year" he said. "Yeah" I replied. "Well I replaced her actual chair with that chair" he said grinning. Me and Danielle partially burst out laughing at the thought of that. "If you really did that it would be the best day of my life" I said.

"I did it to make up for when I am going to make you two join the math team" he reminded us raising an eyebrow. Danielle and I groaned. "Oh come on you know it'll be fun". "I'm not sure if you have forgotten that I suck at math". "You are not that bad" Danielle said. The bus had stopped in front of the school and everyone was getting off so I let it drop. "Come on lets go" I said smiling.

"I cant wait for fifth period" Danielle said giggling as we stood up. We talked about my date with James, josh rolled his eyes but he joined in to giving me a few tips and stuff. We reached the end of the hall which has two separate halls like two tunnels.

We said goodbye and moved to our separate classes. For once I was actually paying in history. I waited eagerly for fifth period, time seemed to fly and soon history, geography, physics, biology passed and fifth period science finally came.

It was the only class of the day Danielle, josh and me had together. I had to summon up all my will power to keep from bouncing up and down in my seat. Mr. Gates walked in the class and said that their was going to be a surprise test. The whole class groaned. Mr. Gates then went and sat in the chair.

Just as he sat the chair broke under his weight and he fell down with a crash!. The whole class started laughing, we three laughed the hardest. I really wish I had a camera to capture this whole thing. I don't like to prank teachers but Mr. Gates is basically the toughest, meanest teacher of all time.

Some time I feel like he wants us to fail which is surprising coming from me because I am mega good at science.

I could see Mr. Gate's face was turning red because of anger. he got up and thundered "Who did this, come forward and I will have you suspended!".

I don't know if the teachers have figured this out yet but its not really a good idea to tell the punishment before asking the student to step forward. When no one came forward he became more furious. He punished us by giving us an essay about a topic that we had never read. The essay was supposed to be from 1450-1500 words which is so unfair!. When the period ended me and Danielle went to the room where the people/geeks were supposed to meet.

When we entered, they took a small test, it was surprisingly easy so we both passed and became the members of the math team. They explained all the rules of the team and stuff. They were finished right when the bell rang so we went back to the seventh period class Geography Josh and I had together. "We made it in the team" I told him.

"That's great, its going to be so fun" he said enthusiastically. "Yay" I muttered rolling my eyes, Josh laughed. "Ok class, Its time to begin" Mr. Frank said coming in. I was listening to his lecture when I saw a piece of paper fall on my desk. I looked around wandering where it came from than opened it and read.

Nina,

Are we still going to my house for the movie

Josh.

'Oh My God I had completely forgotten about that. I erased what he wrote and wrote. Josh

I'm sorry I forgot and you know I have a date, we can watch it on Monday, sorry

Nina.

I folded the paper and told Brigitte to pass it to Josh. When Josh read the paper, I could tell he was disappointed.

When the final bell rang, me and josh ran to Danielle's class. As soon as she came out we ran out of the school all the way to my house with my friends. I was so exited about my date that I forgot to greet Danielle. "Hey easy Nina" Danielle said laughing "Four hours are still left till seven 'o' clock". I breathed in and out, after a while I finally calmed down.

"Ok" Danielle said giggling "Let's pick out the dress". We started discussing the dress I was going to wear. "Can I go I have to complete my homework early so I can prepare for the math competition." "Ok" me and Danielle said without looking at him. We went inside the house to find a dress. I opened my closet and picked out my favorite jeans and shirt. The shirt was white and had a pink heart in the middle.

The jeans were light blue. I showed it to Danielle and she loved it. Then the next thing was deciding how to wear my hair style.

We tried straight. Curly, Bun and some others too but in the end we decided with the straight hair. When I saw the time it was six-thirty so I quickly got dressed and brushed my hair until it shone. "bye, Danielle I'll see you later" I said.

"Bye and good luck" Danielle called as I quickly walked out of the house and all the way to the bus stop prying that I didn't miss the bus.

_** JOSH**_

I didn't know why but I had a sinking feeling in my stomach that something bad was about to happen.

I called Danielle and she finally picked up at the second ring.

Danielle: Hi Josh.

Me: I think something bad is going to happen to Nina.

Danielle: What are you talking about.

Me" I don't know but I can feel it something bad is going to happen!.

Danielle: Calm down meet me at the bus stop in about five minutes.

Me: OK I'll be right there.

Me: OK I'll be right there.


End file.
